


because you were there

by jaebumsus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Smoking, Smut, Tags will be updated, college student!mark, poet!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsus/pseuds/jaebumsus
Summary: for park jinyoung, life had blurred itself between a haze of smoke and the smudged ink of his pen.





	1. introduction to modern mania

For Park Jinyoung, life had blurred itself between a haze of smoke and the smudged ink of his pen. The 22 year old one-time English major never left his apartment without a pack of menthol cigarettes, his pocket journal, and something to write with. When not frequenting the park benches that lined the streets, he often found himself trapped between bodies, all equally looking for a booze-fueled quick fuck. He deemed the anonymous encounters necessary for any writer as experience boosted inspiration and was simultaneously a great stress reliever.

Deep down, though, it was the anonymity that Jinyoung craved. The thought of making an impact on someone's life—whether it be for the night, or in their memory forever— without even giving them a name to scream as they came brimmed a fire in his chest so enveloping that modern day psychologists would deem it an addiction. He hated the limelight and those that desperately crawled towards it, seeking out recognition and refusing to settle for less than what they thought they deserved. He successfully secluded himself in dropping out of university & resigning to write poetry.

Of course, being Jinyoung, he posted all his poetry to an online site anonymously. He had garnered quite the following, (though he chose to ignore it,) and had seen his work used in major platforms like local newspapers and journalist columns. What he didn't understand, though, was the support he had received from the general public.

"Beautiful."

"Graceful."

"Thought-provoking."

When Jinyoung writes poetry, he writes for himself, using adjectives and metaphors as a sort of capsule to cryptically enclose his emotions. Nevertheless, he continued to scribble down stanzas in the water damaged pages of his notebook as he chain smoked the day away, sat at the desk he kept in his shabby, Seoul apartment.

One fine, Tuesday morning, Jinyoung awoke to the blinding light streaming through his bedroom window and decided it best to at _least_ be productive for the first time in a while and drag his aching lower half ("bottoming is only good during, not after,") down to his favorite park bench. The slight stubble on his face coincided with his sleep messy hair and created that perfect starving artist look that Jinyoung was going for. He managed to stomp his way across the creaky wood floor, only stopping for his cigarettes and a pen, before trudging out the door into the bustling, smog filled city.

As much as he was a bit of a nihilist, Jinyoung had a knack for nature. He enjoyed its presence around him as he simultaneously cursed humanity for reducing said presence in favor of building another McDonald's on the corner of 6th and Fairway. He enjoyed the way the sun reminded him of his physical being no matter how insignificant he was in the big scheme of things.

Being too entranced in his surroundings, he failed to notice the unwelcome figure sat at the edge of what was tacitly _his_ bench. The figure was lanky, dressed in slightly tattered jeans and a hoodie, with light brown hair sticking out of the front, and feeding _pigeons_ of all things. Jinyoung may have liked nature, but pigeon shit all over his bench was not something he particularly enjoyed.

Continuing on to sit at the opposite side of the bench in hopes of frightening away the stranger, Jinyoung sat patiently waiting for him to be noticed. He started to become impatient as more pigeons flocked and the man next to him hadn't even showed the slightest acknowledgement of Jinyoung's presence. On the verge of becoming pissed and annoyed, Jinyoung was seconds from opening his mouth when the brown haired stranger turned around to face Jinyoung. Caught off guard, his mouth hung open as the man's soft features curved into a toothy smile, giving Jinyoung a front row view of the perfect, white array as Jinyoung's eyes grazed the rest of his face. The annoyance dwelling in his chest was caught in the undertow of infatuation as his lungs refused to intake air as long as the beauty in front of him looked in his direction. The man drew him in with a simple flash of a smile, and Jinyoung knew he was hooked on the sheer radiance he emitted; the sun had never known competition like this before.

Hands fisted tight and sore at his sides, Jinyoung's eyes watched his plump lips move as he began to speak. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as the stranger's deep, smooth voice drifted between them.

"Hi, I'm Mark," he said as he lifted a paper bag full of bread crumbs up to Jinyoung as if making an offer.

"Care to join me?"

—

//as if you were the moon,

a mere reflection. gentler

on the eyes, though

giving life, light,

just the same.//

-anonymous

—

Every morning, Mark Tuan awoke with the same dull feeling in his chest that he went to bed with.  His schedule was busy, though as uneventful as ever.  His life melded into a messy but repetitive state where he lived and breathed university.  When he wasn't in class working towards his linguistics major, he was picking up shifts in attempt to make extra cash.  Never quite being on the same page as his parents, they cut him off before college, leaving him to fend for himself.  His friends list dwindled as his impending student debt and rent for his apartment kept him busy most days, often keeping him until the early hours of the morning, to only then return to class shortly after.

He learned to live with it, though.  He taught himself shortcuts to ease some of the strain, like if he ate his ramen while walking to class, he would be five minutes early to his English lecture.  He never really had any excitement in his life as of late, either.  He kept any unnecessary emotion and loneliness bottled up and locked away for him and himself only to view.  He spent his rare free time reading and wandering parks, and recently found an interest in modern poetry as he had been assigned an essay on how word choice gave insight about the author.  His new interest was rather short-lived as the author he had obtained a liking in style for had quit posting a few months back.

One morning, when his schedule was freed from its shackles because of a measly national holiday, Mark found himself wandering the town, entranced in his thoughts about everything and nothing in particular.  Startled by the slight breeze, he settled himself at a bench, shelving his thoughts for a later time and instead retrieved a small bag of bread crumbs he kept in his jeans pocket for days like these, ("Christ, I'm such a loser.")  He lazily tossed the squalid pigeons the grains and let his mind remain blank as he simply enjoyed the company of the birds.  Though it was quite a cold day, he felt the sun shine on him, seemingly beaming into his soul, kindling its will to burn on for one more day.

Mark failed to notice the figure beside him until the entirety of Seoul's pigeon population flocked in front of him and he found himself swarmed with no way out.  He moved to turn his attention to the stranger as the opportunity for out-of-the-ordinary human interaction presented itself.  He turned to the man and gave a "Hi, I'm Mark" before his mind returned to its previous blank state as he was at a loss for words.  The man was far too attractive to willingly interject himself in the mess of pigeons in front of Mark, but maybe the contrast of a beautiful face with stubble and slightly messy hair did belong to someone who would; Mark wasn't sure.  

His body before his brain decided to find out as he lifted the half empty bag up like an offering to the lost god sat before him as he flashed a million dollar smile and blurted out a mildly flirtatious, "care to join me?"

—

//you hummed to the beat

of my heart as you

took a bite and

swallowed it.//

-anonymous


	2. sun was getting hot, i'm lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics at the beginning are in reference to the past & forgive me i haven't written anything explicit in ages x_x  
> 

Jinyoung, with his arms crossed under his head, let the sunlight wash over him as he laid in his bed deep in thought. It had been a week and a half since he had met the striking stranger in the pigeon-infested park. One and a half weeks and he hasn't been able to rid his thoughts of anything but Mark.

 _Jinyoung sat mildly stunned as he somehow managed to carry on a conversation with the other man, finding it difficult to even settle his eyes somewhere besides his seemingly perfect features. They sat tossing crumbs in front of them in a shared peacefulness, but it was ended too shortly according to Jinyoung's standards when Mark's phone suddenly rang._ _Mark shot Jinyoung an apologetic look before returning the bag of crumbs to his pocket and saying "I'm so sorry, I got called into work. It was nice talking to you! Have a nice rest of your day." He gave Jinyoung a genuine smile before he turned and began to walk away, simultaneously out of the park and Jinyoung's life._

_A small sense of panic and loss sparked in Jinyoung's mind as Mark got farther and farther from the bench. His mouth moved before he even stood fully upright and yelled out for Mark. He jogged towards him, a slightly startled look on the latter's face as Jinyoung asked for his number. Jinyoung himself couldn't even believe that he went out of his way to get someone's number; he was positive he left the Jinyoung he knew and loved back at his apartment and consequently transformed into someone he's never met before in his life. Mark gladly gave him his number, quietly giggling during the process, in which Jinyoung couldn't help but smile and feel his cheeks rise in temperature. Mark, smiling brightly, left Jinyoung with a soft "goodbye, Jinyoung," with his deep, raspy voice that Jinyoung so quickly fell in love with._

He opened his eyes and let his gaze fall on his phone tossed next to him. He hasn't had the guts to send Mark a text since he met him that day, but apparently Mark didn't either, seeing as he never received one on his end. That doesn't mean he didn't do his fair share of social media stalking, though.

He found out that Mark was a university student and even knew where he worked. Lucky for Jinyoung, Mark's second job was at a bar he knew all too well (the bathroom stalls, mostly.) He made plans for himself to "accidentally" show up at the bar and hope he sees Mark behind the counter, deeming face to face conversation much easier than awkward texts with absolutely no alcohol involved. His internal monologue was telling him that he was putting too much effort into this one boy, that it was so much easier to continue on fucking strangers in the bathroom of what was now that same boy's bar. He couldn't even disagree that it _was_ so much easier to carry on doing what he did best: getting his fix and leaving, no strings attached. But something was reeling Jinyoung in faster than he knew how to handle, so he decided to let whatever was pulling him in continue on it's own course, leaving Jinyoung to sit back and enjoy the ride.

-

Hours later, darkness wrung itself around the city. Jinyoung sat with slightly bloodshot eyes at his desk writing in his journal beneath the warm glow of his lamp light. He could confess that he had developed mild writer's block and was becoming frustrated with himself. Having had enough of writing close to nothing, Jinyoung pocketed a smaller notepad and wrapped himself in a jacket as he left his apartment in quest of the bar where Mark worked.

As he approached the bar, he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt as a flair for the dramatic and as a boost for his own personal confidence when confronting Mark. Park Jinyoung? Desperate? No fucking way.

He managed to settle himself in a stool at the counter, the smoke-filled air wafting around him reminding him of the pack of menthols in his pocket as he took one out and lit it as he waited for a figure to appear behind the counter. He started to feel awkward being in a bar and not even having a drink in front of him as he looked around, but the thought disappeared as quickly as it had formed as his eyes met those of Mark's as the latter walked out from some back room holding glasses in his hand. Mark, seeing Jinyoung, produced a smile and chuckled as he placed the glasses down and leaned in front of Jinyoung as the other inhaled deeply on his cigarette.

"What can I get you? Such handsome strangers don't frequent this bar often, you know." Mark jokingly asked with a smirk and Jinyoung felt his blood pressure rise in the slightest, the mood shifting dramatically. He was in for an interesting night, he could tell already. He glanced over Mark's attire for the night, a similar long-sleeve black button down and jeans that made him that much more delectable. He envied everyone else at the bar that had the pleasure of seeing Mark like this every night; if only he had known.

"Vodka water, please," Jinyoung replied, eager for the alcohol to work quickly in favor of calming his nerves and removing whatever filter he had working between his brain and his mouth.

Mark began pouring his drink, the same smirk still plastered on his face, before setting it down in front of Jinyoung and returning to lean forward onto the counter. Jinyoung took a sip, cigarette now in the same hand, as the two held eye contact, waiting for words to break their focus. He caught Mark's eyes flick downward as he also leaned forward onto his elbows, minimizing the distance between them and flashing a bit more chest than potentially necessary underneath his unbuttoned shirt. Jinyoung gave a smirk as he returned Mark's gaze and murmured a "I see you've been well," setting his drink back on the counter."

"And you, too," Mark says as he picks up Jinyoung's drink and takes a sip from it, a simple act that causes Jinyoung's mouth to drop slightly and his heartbeat to quicken, "never got a chance to text you, though. Figured it'd be best to not lead you on since I was so busy, and I wouldn't have the chance to _really_ get to know you better. Knew you'd show up here sooner or later." Jinyoung watched as Mark ran his finger around the rim of the glass, his eyes still glued to Jinyoung's face as he broke down whatever confident mask Jinyoung decided to wear that night.

Jinyoung gulped at the insinuation that Mark knew he frequented the bar, and maybe even _knew_ what occurred down the hall and to the left of the counter, (let's just say his face was well acquainted with the wall and his pants with his ankles.) His inner monologue returned to deliberate on that maybe this was just meant to be another one night stand and the radiant feelings he felt previously were just momentary.

 

The vodka shook these thoughts away as he leaned next to Mark's ear and whispered, "when does your shift end? I want to get to know you better."

Mark chuckled rather darkly and whispered back to Jinyoung, "in 20, if you can control yourself that long."

Mark walked back behind the counter and retuned to tend to the other patrons. Jinyoung, now thoroughly riled up, quickly shot back the rest of his drink in anticipation as he put out his dwindled cigarette in a stray ashtray and grabbed his coat, venturing back outside the bar to wait patiently for Mark.

—

// with you, there is no difference  
between making love and fucking.  
because either way,  
you still love me after.//  
-anonymous

__

By the time Mark exited the building, coat thrown over his shoulders, Jinyoung had already gone through a second cigarette hoping to calm his overactive nerves.  Mark looked even better under the guise of moonlight, but there was no way Jinyoung would ever say the thought outloud.  

Tossing his cigarette aside, Mark signaled Jinyoung to follow him as he walked out of the small alleyway next to the bar.  Jinyoung noted that he had the same promising smirk om his face, but his train of thought was interrupted as he noticed that he was led to what appeared to be Mark's car parked on the street corner.  He paused walking to let his eyes follow Mark's rather swift movements in rounding the corner and unlocking the car doors, shouting out a rather snarky "aren't you gonna get in?"

The car ride to Mark's apartment was rather uneventful.  Mark had made an attempt at small talk, asking things like what he did for a living, if he went to school, generic job-application type questions.  Jinyoung only gave short, vague responses, not really having much detail to give in the first place, and because his mind was too occupied with trying to rid the odd feeling he felt in his chest.  He was nervous.  Park Jinyoung didn't get _nervous_.  He was unsure what to do with his hands and found it difficult to even look in Mark's direction whilst he spoke, afraid a rising blush on his face would give away a secret that even he didn't know he had.  After wiping his overly sweaty hands on his jeans for what felt like the thirtieth time, they arrived to one of the larger apartment buildings in the city.  Jinyoung stood outside of the car staring up at the building fixing his coat when Mark grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the front steps, typing in a code and pulling him inside.

Jinyoung's heartbeat sped up to the same level as previously in the bar, feeling more like the Jinyoung he looked at in the mirror every morning compared to the Jinyoung in the car: mysterious, seemingly poised, yours for one night only.

The button for the sixteenth floor was pressed and they both stepped inside the elevator, shoulder to shoulder.  Jinyoung, afraid Mark could hear his heart beating out of his chest, took a slight step to the side and brought up his hands to brush back his hair, trying to seem under control.  The moment Jinyoung returned his hands to his sides is when Mark grabbed Jinyoung by the shirt collar and pressed their mouths roughly together.  Teeth clacked but soon tongues found each other as they melded into a mess of hands and quick breaths.  Jinyoung kept his hands at Mark's waist as Mark tugged on the hairs at the back of the other's neck as he trailed wet kisses down his jaw and the exposed length of his neck.  Jinyoung sighed and pulled Mark closer by the belt loops, to which Mark fisted Jinyoung's shirt with one hand, before moving from his neck to bite his lower lip and release a moan into his mouth.  The heated moment was broken as the elevator door let out a  _ding_ and left Jinyoung dizzily following Mark down the hall.

A door was quickly pushed open as Jinyoung was pulled into the darkness of the room and led into what was presumably the bedroom.  Mark's presence returned behind him as he felt hands grope at his waist, his shirt being untucked and pulled down as sharp bites were left on the now exposed shoulder.  Straining his eyes to see in the dim moonlight gaping through the curtains, Jinyoung turned himself around where he was met with Mark's darkened eyes and the smirk he knew all too well.  He was pushed to sit on the bed as Mark straddled him, letting out a soft moan as Mark palmed his embarrassingly hard cock through his jeans as he whispered, "wanted to get to know me better, right babe?" in his ear.  

This time Jinyoung pulled Mark in for a heated kiss, sucking hard on his bottom lip before moving his hips upward into Mark's making them both moan rather loudly, the friction being too good.  Hands roamed and hot, wet kisses were exchanged but that didn't stop Jinyoung's mind from wandering.  He was confused, lost even at the Jinyoung that emerged around Mark.  Hell,  _Mark_ was even the one on top, taking charge; he would be lying if he wasn't subconsciously afraid of whatever was going on.   _He_ was the one who waited around for an easy fuck, not the one looking.   _He_ was the one who took all he wanted from the other, never subjecting himself to any sort of submissiveness. He was pulled from his thoughts as Mark pushed down on his chest, leaving him flat against the bed, shirt long removed, his jeans following suit.  He promised himself that he wouldn't let his internal struggle ruin this for him, resolving to retake his throne of dominance, (but maybe not quite yet as Mark dragged his lips across Jinyoung's cock, only clothed by his boxers.)

Jinyoung bit his lip and whimpered as Mark suckled on the head of his dick, hands rubbing up and down his thighs.  Jinyoung looked down to notice that Mark was also down to just his boxers and wondered when that happened, but he also caught sight of the moment Mark pulled his boxers down and took the head of his dick into his mouth. Jinyoung threw his head back against the bed, reveling in the feeling of Mark's hot, wet mouth around his cock.  Jinyoung decided he would never leave this bed if it meant he could feel like this all day, everyday.  Mark took Jinyoung further into his mouth, hand grabbing whatever he couldn't fit as he bobbed his head up and down leaving Jinyoung in a mess of heaving breaths, hand gripped in Mark's light brown hair.  

Jinyoung whined out soft curse words and an accidental thrust into Mark's mouth made him groan as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.  He managed to whimper out a "you're gonna make me cum if you don't stop," simultaneously wanting him to stop but never wanting it to end.  Mark stared back up at Jinyoung before moving his mouth off of his cock with a soft pop and replying, "well, what if I don't want to," and returning to suck particularly hard on the underside of Jinyoung's cock, moaning, sending vibrations through his dick and sending him barreling towards his orgasm.

Jinyoung pulled Mark up and off of his dick using the grip he had in his hair, moving him to lay back on the bed before straddling him, whispering in his ear "well, what if I want to fuck you," before biting at his lobe.  Mark let out a gasp before grabbing Jinyoung's face between his hands and kissing him hard.  Jinyoung let his hands roam down Mark's torso, rubbing his nipples a few times, before roughly palming Mark through his boxers, noting the wet stain at the tip.  

"Do you have any lube?" Jinyoung asks, interested in getting to the good part and hoping to distance himself from Mark mentally in hopes of getting himself in order (even though his lips are soft and he looks like an angel but sure doesn't fuck like one and-)

"Who do you take me for?" Mark replies with a giggle as he reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a tube, handing it to Jinyoung.  Jinyoung pulls down Mark's boxers so fast he's not even sure he even saw it himself, moving himself downward as he licks a long stripe from his hole up to his balls.  Mark lets out the hottest moan Jinyoung's thinks he's ever heard in his life and his dick twitches in excitement.  He admits he's never been so into fucking someone in ages.  He coats a few fingers in lube before circling Mark's hole with his index finger before pushing in.  Mark throws his head back and gasps as Jinyoung moves it in and out, quickly adding a second finger, surprised at how loose he was already ("did he prep himself already? No, no, there's no way he knew this would happen.") 

Brushing aside his thoughts for the umpteenth time, Jinyoung focused back on fucking Mark with his fingers, the latter's moans getting louder and more frequent as Jinyoung hooked his fingers, searching for his prostate.  He added a third and by that time, Mark was writhing underneath him and let out a yelp as Jinyoung found what he was looking for.  Their eyes met as Jinyoung left kisses on his ass as he continued to fuck him, Mark struggling to get out a breathy "please just fuck me already, Jinyoung," throwing his head back onto the mattress and fisting the sheets in his hands.

Jinyoung's dick twitched in anticipation as he crawled back up over Mark's body.  He pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before reaching one arm under his hips and flipping him onto his stomach.  Mark looked over his shoulder and bit his lip as Jinyoung grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his hand before rubbing up and down his length. He groaned at the much needed pressure before pressing the tip onto Mark's hole.  Mark inhaled sharply as Jinyoung slowly pressed in, pausing all other movement to enjoy the slow sensation of Jinyoung's cock reaching all the right places. Jinyoung placed his hands next to Mark's hips as he bottomed out, slowly pulling out to the tip before slamming back in.  They both groaned loudly, Jinyoung building up a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the dark, moonlit room.  Mark shifted his hips upward arching his back slightly, the new angle making them both moan before Jinyoung grabbed both of the other's arms and held them behind his back, pounding him into the mattress.  Jinyoung had never been in so much bliss, he was entranced in how good Mark made him feel.  He wished it was like this every time, no matter with who. He wished so much that he could ignore whatever feelings had been spurned inside him and continue down the familiar path of no strings attached he knew so well.  It was even harder when the person that derailed that train was as seemingly perfect as Mark.

He fucked Mark even harder, freeing one hand from holding Mark's wrists together to smack down on his ass, rubbing the reddened skin after before repeating it a few times.  Each time Mark's whines grew more frequent and drawn out. 

"Please, Jinyoung, let me cum," Mark groaned out, pushing his ass back in time with Jinyoung's thrusts and clenching down making them both moan loudly.  

Jinyoung released Mark's arms and reached underneath Mark, wrapping his hand around his cock, using the leaking precum to make for an easier slide.  Mark let out a pornstar moan when Jinyoung sped up his thrusts and flicked his wrist at the same tempo, his thumb rubbing the slit every so often.  Jinyoung was close to cumming just from Mark's mouth but that was nothing like the ecstasy he felt now.  

"I'm gonna cum," Jinyoung said as a warning when he reached up and grabbed Mark's neck in his free hand, pulling him upward, back flush against his stomach, and squeezed his throat lightly.  Mark's whimpers got more frequent as Jinyoung continued to move his hand up and down his cock as he pounded into his prostate, wanting Mark to feel at least half as good as what he did.  The tingling in the bottom of Jinyoung's stomach reached it's peak as he bit down into Mark's shoulder and watched as he released all over his stomach, the sheets, and Jinyoung's hand.  Jinyoung came the hardest he has in a while, spilling inside of Mark, groaning into his shoulder as he slowed his thrusts.  

They both were left breathing hard, Mark with red splotches on his ass and around his neck, and Jinyoung feeling somewhat overstimulated.  Jinyoung pulled out and bit his lip at the cum that was left dripping out of Mark's hole and down his thighs. _Fuck,_ how he wished he could tape that image for later.  Mark flipped himself over onto his back and relaxed into the pillows, letting out an appeased sigh and smiled at Jinyoung.  He reached a hand out motioning for Jinyoung to lay down beside him.  Jinyoung's mind was left in limbo debating on if he should do as he has always known and leave, or accept the offer of post-coital bliss in the arms of someone he might have the slightest tinge of feelings for.  His brain and heart battled for longer than necessary and he didn't even manage to make his own decision before Mark hooked an ankle around the back of Jinyoung's thigh, bringing him down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's sweaty back.  

As Jinyoung laid in the darkness, he listened as Mark's breathing eventually slowed but he was far too occupied to sleep.  His mind was left running at a hundred miles per hour.  His eyes focused out the window and he gazed at the city he thought he knew, he wondered how long he hadn't even known himself; his true desires.  He was right in one instance, though.  Sex really does make for quite the inspiration, but as his eyes closed, head laid across the other's toned chest, lulled by the sound of Mark's heartbeat, he wonders how the hell he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place.  

—

// you led me, hand in hand,  
to the other side:  
where the grass is greener. //  
-anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the very late update i've been having a rough time with mental health/family and i just happened to get super busy at the same time i apologize ㅠ_ㅠ pls let me know what u think ! next chapter will be up much faster i promise also i'm keeping this pretty jinyoung-centric i'll probably switch to mark's pov if i deem it necessary :-)
> 
> also pls lmk if you like this i feel like this could be a good place to leave it as a one shot but !!! idk if i should continue it tbh

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this will be updated soon (if u want me to??)~~~ this chapter was just an intro per se so the next chapters will include dialogue & a lot less narration !! and i will usually do one poem per each chapter this just has two, one for jy's intro and one for mark
> 
> !!!pls pls leave feedback i dont want to continue the story if its not good :* kudos/comments r appreciated greatly!!!
> 
> *i know the street name i added totally wouldn't be in seoul but lets just pretend


End file.
